A Drop in the Ocean
by The Great El Dober
Summary: A look at Yosho's actions through the eyes of Jurai.


I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

I don't own the English language either but for some reason I don't have to disclaim that.

I did though just to be on the safe side.

**A Drop In The Ocean**

By the Great El Dober

**_Jurain bar, 2 weeks before Ryoko's attack _**

Where is it that Yosho comes from? Planet Dirt is it? asked Hakan, a youthful man, who liked to get attention with his witty sarcasm, Then why doesn't that bloody hybrid go back to the dirt where he belongs.

A chorus of laughter erupted in the bar from those who shared Hakan's racist opinions. One person who did not laugh however was Jolto, one of the bar's older patrons who did not appreciate the younger man's sense of humour.

Jolto spoke out, I believe it is called Planet Earth, and secondly Lord Yosho was born on Jurai, just like you and me.

That silenced the laughs. Perhaps the old man's stern voice reminded them of the authority that they were going against, but they still looked towards Hakan for a response, as if he were some kind of glorious rebel leader.

In truth though, Hakan was nothing more than a clown looking for attention and it was for this reason alone that he did not disappoint the crowd when he sneered **Lord** Yosho, that's a laugh! A half-blood on the throne! What next? With all this mixing blood crap there won't be any Jurains left on Jurai in a thousand years.

That struck a chord with crowd as an annoyed muttering of endorsement followed, showing that Hakan was not alone. Neither was Jolto. He had his wisdom, morals and a conscience, and was determined that this foolish youth should benefit from them by being taught a lesson.

No drop in the ocean can go against the tide, the old man quoted from some long forgotten source, And let me remind you that despite it's grandeur and might, Jurai is but a drop in the ocean compared to the vastness of the universe. He stopped to glare around the room disapprovingly before continuing A very isolated and unpopular drop thanks to people like you. I am just glad we have an Emperor that appreciates that.

There really wasn't a smart-ass comeback to that, so Hakan sat in silence for a while, hesitating under the glare of attention that had suddenly turned sour.

Doesn't mean we have to fuck aliens, he eventually replied in a reduced voice, reduced both in volume and confidence making his voice sound rather defeated. However the words, no matter how they were spoken, were still words that the majority of Jurains agreed with, so Hakan's words, despite sounding feeble, were still welcomed with a supporting response.

The older man sighed. Was there any hope for this ignorant generation? Would their delusions of invincible superiority ever be shattered? Unfortunately for Jurai, the answer was yes.

**_Jurain bar, Two hours before Ryoko's arrival on Jurai_**

The bar's broadcast monitor was encircled by almost every present member as the screen filled the room with the sights, sounds and most of all the excitements of a major sports final.

Understandably, there was a huge uproar when the broadcast was interrupted for an announcement by a rather frantic presenter.

We are sorry, but is necessary to interrupt all broadcasts to bring you this vital information, declared a very shaken voice as the presenter almost trembled with the sheer horror of the knowledge about to be shared.

The bar had now fallen silent as the presenter took time to gather their nerves in order to continue. The uproar had been silenced by the confusing uniqueness of the situation. Presenters are never so traumatized, most announcements don't interrupt all' channels like the presenter had claimed and the word vital' all led the crowd to believe this message was worth listening to.

It has been confirmed, the shaky voice continued, by border control that the space pirate. . . . Another pause before the full horror was revealed, albeit rather rushed, . . .the space pirate Ryoko is heading for Jurai and we can't stop her.

Shocked gasps filled the air as the terror that had grasped the presenter swept across the whole of Jurai. At first it had seemed okay. A normal, everyday space pirate was no real problem for a power such as Jurai. Any pirate would have been a push over. Any pirate except for Ryoko that is.

Space pirate, murderer, destroyer of worlds, demon queen, it didn't really matter how you had first of Ryoko, the fact was everyone had. Everyone knew of her vicious reputation and almost ridiculous power. It was said that she possessed a face that would launch a thousand ships and a fist that could crush a thousand worlds.'

Womaniser though he was, Hakan didn't really care about her beautiful face. He was far more concerned of what would happen to his beloved planet and his even more beloved personal well-being.

His world was falling down around him. His comforting faith in Jurai's safety and his reassuring beliefs were crumbling under his feet. How could this happen? Jurai was strong, this wasn't meant to happen, not to Jurai, not to him. What should he do? Where should he go? What would become of him? He needed answers to the questions that swarmed his mind. He needed new assurances to cling to.

His panic filled eyes searched the bar for that irritatingly wise old man who just might be able to help him, but Jolto was no where to be found.

Comfort was nowhere to be found.

The broadcast announcement droned on about precautions, instructions and other general information about handling impending doom. It was rather pointless. Everyone was either running around in blind panic or rooted to the spot in fear, far too scared to take in the advice. The sanity of the planet was choking under the firm grasp of fear.

And that fear was well justified.

**_Damaged Jurain bar, two days after Ryoko's attack_**

The masses had assembled once again in the local bar, but under very different circumstances. The bar had become a refuge spot for lost children and homeless families as it was the only remaining public shelter save the town hall which was already crammed with unfortunate survivors of the attack.

It was still a meeting place for the men of the town who would visit it at night for refreshments after long days spent searching through the rubble for survivors. The once glorious Jurai had been reduced to almost primitive measures. Some worlds, past victims of Jurai's superiority complex, might even find it comical, but Jolto didn't find it humorous and for once neither did Hakan.

It was night now and after a hard days work, with no rewards save bloodstains from handling corpses, they were in no mood for a public argument and the public was in no mood to hear it.

They did listen, however, when the broadcast monitor flickered back to life for the first time since the attack. A tearful Lady Funaho appeared on the screen and the immediate assumption was that the Emperor was dead. Why else would that off-world bitch be making the first announcement? But the people had enough respect and curiosity to listen as she spoke.

As you may already know the assault on Jurai is over, she began, confirming the hopes of millions, allowing the whole world to breath a little easier.

The Emperor is in good health and is busy dealing with the emergency, she continued before hesitating slightly. The public knew bad news was sure to follow.

However my son, Lord Yosho has left Jurai, she said, before pausing again to compose herself.

During that pause a cheer actually rose up in the bar by those who were against Yosho and against half-bloods in general. They misunderstood the message and assumed that Yosho had been sent away for not being pure or better still had been captured by that malicious space pirate. However those assumptions were fuelled only by their own twisted fantasies, and were soon to be shattered as Lady Funaho continued.

Lord Yosho has left Jurai in pursuit of the space pirate Ryoko.

Immediate silence. Even Hakan, who had been about to start a chant of So long you impure scum' was shocked into quiet. Was that fool mad? Hadn't he seen the entire planet humbled by that creature?

I hope that, as we all pray for Jurai recovery, that you pray for Lord Yosho's good fortune, she concluded before an announcer took over and begun explaining the current and grim state of affairs across the planet.

On that note Jolto decided to retire back to his home which had miraculously survived the onslaught but was now housing a few of the less fortunate citizens. On his way out he stopped at the uncharacteristically mute Hakan whose dumbfounded gaze was still rooted on the broadcast screen. Jolto decided to make a point while the young man was off guard.

I hope you saw through her words, Jolto said in a voice just above whisper, making this lecture far more private.

You do realise he didn't leave as a result of the space pirate, the old man continued.

Then, why? asked the younger man, turning around in search of answers. All he got was a cold silence and view of Jolto's receding back. The older man knew that if the answers escaped Hakan then the question would linger and so too would the lesson. Or at least he hoped it would. 

**_Royal Palace of Jurai, three months after Ryoko's attack_**

Thank you for informing us, Emperor Azusa after receiving the report from Galaxy Police. It had now been confirmed. His son was missing. How would his family take this?

His wives had been present to hear the report, so he took a moment to observe their reactions. Misaki was crying her heart out as the emotionally crazed woman always did. She had once cried for a day straight when her plants died, so he never held much hope that she would take this well. Funaho's reaction was less expected.

She sat there, unnaturally composed for a grieving mother, showing no sign of distress save a single tear that glimmered down the length of her cheek.

Then there was Ayeka. How would she take this news? The young girl had lost more than a loving brother, she had lost her future, and it was her that Azusa feared for the most. Someone would need to break the news to her.

It was to that end that the three began traversing the Palace halls in search of the youthful princess. Funaho spent the trip in complete silence while Misaki kept on wailing so loud that Ayeka would to sure to hear her minutes before seeing her.

Azusa spent the trip observing Funaho, slightly disturbed by her lack of emotion. It was half way to Ayeka's room that he finally realised the truth behind her calm.

You don't believe he is dead, the Emperor said in disbelief. It had been assumed that Yosho's disappearance meant he had been killed and anything else seemed absurd.

No I don't, replied Funaho in a soft voice, Call it a mother's instinct or a fool's hope but I still believe that somewhere out there he is safe.

Azusa smiled warmly in admiration of his wife's unwavering faith and the comfort that it brought him. You are anything but a fool, Funaho, he replied, But you realise that we may never see him again. Doesn't that bother you?

Not any more, came the calm reply that forced Azusa to stop in his tracks while trying to figure out just what she meant by that.

Funaho also stopped to meet his confused gaze and calmly explain her words.

I have cried all my tears for that already. I knew from the day he left that he would not return, she explained before turning to continue down the hall.

It may have been our attacker that drew him away, her fleeting voice continued, But it is our people that will keep him away.

**_Jurain bar, three months after Ryoko's attack_**

Life, although far from the normal it had once been, was at least beginning to form an everyday pattern. It consisted mainly of rebuilding, planning, harvesting what little was left, then socialising as much as possible in your free time to keep the community's spirits up.

It was here that the attention seeking Hakan came into his own, picking up where he left off only six weeks ago with his sharp wit and sarcasm, but notably jokes at the expense of a certain half-blood prince had vanished from repertoire. The space pirate Ryoko, however, made an extremely popular target for his public mocking but Jolto was careful to choose a private opportunity to confront the younger man. It was while ordering more drinks that Hakan felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice address him.

Have you heard the news my friend? Princess Ayeka made a very emotional announcement today, turns out Yosho is lost in space, probably dead.

For once Jolto had used Hakan's brand of scathing sarcasm against him. 

But don't fret dear friend, Galaxy Police claim Ryoko is no where to be seen either. Seems that worthless trash sacrificed himself to avenge us. What do you say to that?

It's a pity, was all that Hakan could say in the same defeated tone that only Jolto could force him to use.

A shame? Whatever do you mean? continued the old man, his words piling on the guilt Hakan felt by using the sarcasm Hakan had been so fond of.

I thought you would have been glad, now that poor Jurain princess has been saved from marrying such an impure beast.

With that last comment the old man turned and left before Hakan had a chance to respond. He wasn't going to anyway. Jurai was slowly changing and it wasn't just the repair work.

**_Jurain bar, one year after Ryoko's attack_**

It was now summer again and the bar patrons enjoyed the weather from outdoor tables in the streets of the almost completely restored city. Everyday life was almost completely restored as well, as Jolto sat alone at a table reading philosophy and Hakan sat, surrounded by friends, shooting his big mouth off at anything that struck a chord with his audience.

It was just then that a man ran up the tables, shattering the tranquillity with tales of vandalism and appeals for help.

I was transporting some materials, he began, When a bunch of thugs sabotaged my transport. I need help to carry them cause construction starts in an hour.

Why the hell would anyone do that? asked an angry voice. The whole community had thrown their support and effort behind the restoration process so it angered them to hear of such acts.

Well, you see, the man began reluctantly, We are building a statue to honour Lord Yosho and . .

As soon as Lord Yosho's name had been spoken the crowd lost interest and resumed their previous activates. Despite his valiant acts of a year ago, few were ready to accept him as a honourable hero, and even fewer were prepared to help portray him as such.

I'll help you, announced Jolto putting down his book and speaking in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, making very sure they noticed his defiance of their opinions.

As the elderly gentlemen approached him, the construction worker him gratefully, despite his age and limited use for heavy labour, and together they turned their backs on the bar and walked off purposefully, not that many cared.

But Hakan cared. Something about that old man had rubbed off on him. Maybe it was his lectures and lessons that had crept into their previous arguments or perhaps the recent events that made Hakan appreciate the old man's view but whatever it was it wouldn't leave Hakan's conscience alone.

Hakan looked around the table at his friends and began to weigh up his options. He could already see their disapproving faces asking why, and the loneliness and exclusion that this unpopular act could bring. It was time to find out. Could a drop in the ocean really go against the tide?

Hakan shouted just before the two men vanished around the corner.

I'll help you too! He announced while bounding towards the two with a brave new enthusiasm.

A noisy, gasping shock echoed around the surrounding street from everyone except Jolto. Being the exception wasn't unusual for the wise old man, but being speechless most certainly was. He had been expecting another smart-ass comment or at the very least a harsh word but this left him very, very, pleasantly surprised.

Hey, a man can change can't he? smiled Hakan, putting a hand on Jolto's shoulder and walking into, what he hoped would be a bright new day worth the sacrifice he had just made.

Perhaps, thought Jolto, there might be some hope for Jurai after all. Could this be a sign of this to come?

Fortunately for Jurai, the answer was yes.

_**Modern Day Jurai**_

And that's all I can tell you about the great Lord Yosho, finished Hakan after telling a much altered account of things to his young daughter. She just smiled back sweetly, baring her small fangs that accompanied her cute little pixie-like ears.

What happened after to him after that, Daddy? she asked, still enthralled by his story of the hero prince that Yosho had come to be accepted as over the years.

Some say he died in the fight, Hakan started, Some say he was saved by Tsunami. Some rumours even say that he is alive on a distant planet and that the palace have proof of it, but I think that is a little far fetched.

Then what do you think Daddy? the small girl asked, with a curious voice full of interest.

I don't know, came the reply, But wherever our prince is I'm sure that he lives a great and grand life in the name of Jurai.

_**Modern day Earth**_

The legendary Lord Yosho sat around a humble breakfast table trying to finish eating before another morning's breakfast fight took an inevitable turn for the worse. It was a daily routine between the girl that destroyed most of his home world 700 years ago and his long lost fiancée who had ended up abandoned just like he had at the exact same place he had. And here they all were, around a breakfast table in the middle of nowhere. It truly was a small world.

It was then that his grandson joined the table. Yosho hid a grin of anticipation behind his cup. Now things were going to get interesting.

What are you two fighting over now? came the classic opening line from Tenchi which was also Ryoko's cue to cling to him and start explaining things like only she could.

You see Tenchi, she began with one arm around his neck, one tracing circles on his chest and a voice full of mock hurt as if Ayeka's words had actually meant anything to her. I was just telling princess here how one time I had the tip of your sword at the back of my throat and she just took the wrong way.

Yosho barely managed to suppress a chuckle. As if Tenchi's blushing wasn't humorous enough, he was the only one who understood her joke's reference to their battle 700 years past.

Yes, 700 years past, the day when it all went wrong. Abandoned. No family and minimal knowledge of what to do. He had to work for a living. No more ceremonies. No more pamperings. No more being in the public eye. No more power and all that came with it.

What did it all add up to? Ultimately it meant independence, freedom and most of all piece of mind.

Come to think of, that was day it all went right.

**The End**

Like I said in my other piece, I understand that sometimes you just don't feel like writing a review so I won't plead you to but I am open to anything you have to say so be my guest if you want to.


End file.
